narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinen Uchiha
Shinen Uchiha (うちは真円, Uchiha Shinen) is a former Jōnin-class shinobi of Amegakure, descending from a branch of Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan. This branch of the Uchiha has resided in Amegakure since the Third Shinobi World War, having been displaced by the aforementioned war. Amegakure, being a village known to take in war refugees and criminals, granted these Uchiha safe haven. Able to flourish in their new home, these Uchiha, of course, grew in number over time, spawning three generations, the most recent of which Shinen belongs to. As a master of Fire Release, Shinen is renowned as Brilliant Phoenix (燦熀, Sanzen Rimen). Capable of mastering the Uchiha Clan's rite of passage technique as a child of six, as well as eventually working up to large-scale, destructive Fire Release techniques such as Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, he has demonstrated natural talent in this particular field of Ninjutsu. This proficiency is, of course, expected in an Uchiha. A further testament to Shinen's skill is the array of Fire Release techniques that he has developed for himself, showing not only that he has great knowledge of the Fire Release, he is capable of applying this knowledge. Shinen is a skilled swordsman, a Kenjutsu specialist of the finest order. These deadly skills he possesses in the art of swordplay have earned him vast renown, and he feared far and wide as The Rain's Stained Blade (まぶれけんのあめ, Mabure Ken no Ame). When combined with his Sharingan's perceptive abilities, Shinen's swordplay skills are enough for him to easily best more experienced swordsmen. He is also renowned for the skill he has shown with Chakra Flow in conjunction with his Kenjutsu arts. Personality Shien could be referred to someone with a "close-nit circle." Isolated at birth, Shinen has had few friends at all. And to top it, one of his closest friends, Kyōki, betrayed him, and attempted to kill him. This makes Shinen's trust hard to gain, and almost impossible to achieve once lost. There is only a handful he fully trusts, those being Yami Nara, Dan Inuzuka, Magai, Kijo and Masamune. This causes Shinen to come across to a lot of of people as untrusting as he isn't. He always suspects people will screw him over, just like his old friend. However, despite this secret within, Shinen is somewhat nice. He secretly has a kind side, not wanting to face the world with the non-trusting attitude he has now. He basically has control of his emotions, wearing a mask of happiness and kindness, to hide the broken boy within. However this veil is very fragile, and even moderate insults can break it, turning Shinen into a cruel person, without qualms against attacking those who offend him. While he is like this, the little respect he has for the untrustworthy vanishes without a trace, and only the trusted have been able to calm him then. In order to become part of Shienn's circle, one must do something perilous, something that Shinen would be amazed at. Only then will he ever truly befriend again. With such few friends, he has a degree of emptiness within, and fragileness as well. When he achieved Mangekyō Sharingan, this was evident by the unique jutsu Kamui taking root in his eyes. The jutsu that showed how isolated he feels by the world, except his few friends. Just as Obito's emptiness without Rin gave roots to Kamui, Shinen achieved a similar skillset. Shinen's Nindō seems to be somewhat nihilistic. While not wanting to get rid of the old order entirely, he wishes to befriend the right people to create a shinobi world where friends don't desert others, and turn on them. A place where good bonds are shared, forever more, just like the ones he has with his few friends. Appearance Shinen is considered somewhat handsome, and young looking to say the least. Flowing midnight hair adorns his head, forming a mop-head hair style. It is completed with bangs and the like, giving his hair somewhat of a messy appearance, though it doesn't look that bad. His skin tone is fair, like most pure Uchiha. He also shares eyes the same hue as his pitch black hair, another trait of his heritage. Obviously, when he activates his Sharingan, his eyes turn into an assortment of red and black. As for apparel, Shinen is often seen wearing a sweater, one with a hood. Usually dark-colored, it signifies the dark life he's led. The sweater is often long enough to cover his hands. Underneath this jacket, which is usually a pull on, he sports different types of shirts, though most commonly white or yellow. This shirt falls over his pants, which are usually made a soft fabric, but durable like denim. His shoes, are brown and white in color scheme. In his younger years, before defecting Amegakure, he seemed to wear a jacket with rolled sleeves below the elbow. His jackets, the newer ones anyway, seem to bear the crest of Yakigakure on the back, signifying his new home. History A Lone Drop in the Rain Shinen was born in Amegakure to members of the Uchiha clan. Unfortunately for the child, his parents had both perished by the time he was a year old. His father had died shortly before the boy was born was even born, killed by his own hand after a psychopathic rage. Shinen's mother, however, met her fate due to tuberculosis. Thus, the young Uchiha became an orphan, left to be cared for by his rather uncaring fellow clansmen. Though the clan as a community provided for his physical well-being, Shinen grew up as a loner, a quiet, shy child who mainly spent his time on his own. Without anyone to show him genuine love or attention, the boy's genetic inclination to mental instability started to pervade his mind. Of course, people didn't realize how the poor child suffered; rather, they simply concluded he was just a "different" boy who somehow enjoyed solitude. Feeling more than slightly unwanted by his extended family, Shinen took to spending as little time at the clan compound as he possibly could. He would wander the village, rain or shine, a lonely orphan not given second glances by the citizens of Amegakure. He was simply seen as a slightly shabbily dressed, thin looking delinquent. Nobody seemed to recognize the anguish in the boy's eyes, or at least, if they did, they didn't care. Shinen was mere riffraff to them, not a child whose future had meaning. However, not only was it just the adults of Amegakure that contributed to the young Uchiha's partially self-imposed solitude, it was the village children, as well. The early onsets of his mental illness caused others to see the child as "off." Parents forbade their children from playing with him, and other children Shinen's age saw him as strange for his antisocial habits. This, of course, caused the boy to simply retreat even further from society as a whole. Possessing a keen mind, Shinen found solace in reading. Being absorbed in books allowed him to emotionally detach, forgetting all his loneliness and disturbed thoughts if only for just a while. As he slipped further into mental illness, he was admitted to Ame's Shinobi Academy School, ten years old at the time. Upon entering the Academy, he was introduced to a boy named Magai of the Uzumaki Clan, who would later develop similar traits to Shinen. Thus, the blue-haired prodigy of the Uzumaki became the first person to ever earn Shinen's respect and friendship, which would last even after he suffered his mental breakdown and succumbed to his clan's affliction. Aside from the beginnings of his longstanding friendship with Magai, Shinen's Academy years were marked by his brilliance, being a standout cadet alongside his friend. His proficiency with his Fire Release at such a young age stunned his teachers and dazzled his classmates, and he was quickly considered the newest in a long line of Uchiha ninja prodigies. The way he stuck out led to a good number of his peers resenting him, jealous of his talents. So Shinen simply treated them coldly, offended that the kids who had ignored him would dare to envy him and then label him a "snob" for his lack of interest in them. However, his attitudes would eventually change, albeit temporarily. A Single Ray of Sunlight Shinen's cold, emotionless personality began to evolve to something resembling a happy, bright one when he met the older boy he would eventually call his brother. His name was Kyōki, a Chūnin level shinobi of the village who was eighteen when he and Shinen crossed paths, thus making him seven years older. Being a former orphan himself who had been adopted as a child, the young man felt a certain connection to Shinen, taking him under his wing and imparting his idealistic philosophy to him. Growing to idolize Kyōki, Shinen came to accept these ideals. He felt happy for the first time in his life; indeed, this one of the first times he'd ever truly felt emotion. Kyōki was the calming, stabilizing influence that Shinen desperately needed due to his innate psychological issues. He was able to help the boy truly feel, something no one had ever been able to do before. But then, nobody had ever taken enough of an interest in Shinen to actually try. Not only did Kyōki take an interest, he was an active presence in Shinen's life, even attending his Academy graduation ceremony when he graduated, something the boy was grateful beyond words for. From that day forward, Shinen truly considered Kyōki to be family. He emotionally imprinted on the young man, growing attached to him so much that one would think the two actually were flesh and blood siblings. As Shinen's new relationship with his figurative brother developed, so did his skills as a newly graduated Genin. He was placed in a team with his Academy friend, Magai, and Masamune, with a woman named Kijo Fukeshū as their Jōnin superior. As a member of Team Kijo, Shinen vastly improved his Chakra levels and control of said Chakra, as well as furthering his talent in Fire Release Ninjutsu. Shinen and his teammates were standouts, completing their missions with little difficulty under Kijo's supervision. The boy was also mentored in the skills of basic Kenjutsu by Kyōki, a fairly talented swordsman himself. Much to anyone's surprise, Shinen proved to be quite gifted with a blade. As his skills and those of his teammates grew, so did their reputation. Amegakure higher ups soon had more faith in Team Kijo than any other Genin unit in the village, and thus, the trio was frequently assigned C-level missions that were supposed to challenge them. Having proven themselves capable, Team Kijo were allowed to attempt one B-level mission. Their mission, coincidentally, was to aid Kyōki in the escort of a local Daimyō to the Land of Wind. However, along the way, the team was ambushed by group of defected Amegakure shinobi intent on killing the Daimyō. As Team Kijo and Kyōki clashed with the rogues, Shinen looked on as an enemy aimed a fatal blow at his beloved older brother figure. Suddenly time slowed down from Shinen's perspective. He was inexplicably able to read the rogue shinobi's movements, intercepting his attack and thus saving Kyōki's life. By now, the young Chūnin had become the single most important figure in Shinen's life. Thus, seeing him in potential mortal peril stirred the child's blood. His adoration for Kyōki and innate protective qualities had awakened his Sharingan. The emergence of his clan's cursed eyes, however, did not escape the notice of Shinen's "big brother." The Harshest Storm Despite the fact that Kyōki and Shinen normally shared everything with each other, there was one thing about the elder's past that he'd never divulged…at least, not to Shinen. When explaining to the younger boy the circumstances of his becoming an orphan, he'd stated that his parents were killed by a pair of shinobi who'd turned traitor to Ame. Kyōki's parents had exposed them, and thus, they'd been marked for death. Breaking into the family's house one night, they ruthlessly murdered the two adults while the child hid in his closet. Kyōki was only five years old at this time, and this young age saved him. Ruthless as they were, the traitors could not bring themselves to murder an innocent child upon discovering his hiding spot. While Kyōki had, by no means, deceived Shinen, he had omitted a specific detail about his parent's murderers. They were members of the Uchiha clan, wielders of the Sharingan. This being the case, Kyōki had harbored an intense, yet secret hatred of the Uchiha clan and their Dōjutsu ever since that fateful night. When he'd met Shinen, however, he instantly took to the boy, their common background softening his view of the child enough to overlook his lineage. Eventually, he'd come to genuinely love Shinen as a younger brother. This changed, however, when Shinen's Sharingan revealed itself. The boy he'd once seen as a brother became an object of loathing to Kyōki. Kyōki began to distance himself from the kid, even treating him coldly and without affection. This both confused and wounded Shinen, who couldn't understand the sudden, inexplicable shift in his cherished older brother's attitude. This went on briefly before Shinen finally confronted Kyōki, demanding to know what he'd done wrong. Kyōki turned on the child, telling him the entire story of his parents' deaths, culminating with the proclamation that Shinen, too, was vile in his mind after awakening his family's bloodline. Directing all of his anger and grief at Shinen, Kyōki attacked him without mercy, aiming to kill. Frightened and giving in to his survival instincts, the young Uchiha awakened his Sharingan once more. In the blink of an eye, it was all over. Shinen had slain his older brother with the tantō that he, Kyōki, had passed down to Shinen. Lying at the boy's feet, dying due to exsanguination stemming from the blade run through his stomach, Kyōki used his final breaths to proclaim his hatred for Shinen. Devastated, the boy reached his breaking point. All of the psychological healing he'd undergone due to Kyōki's influence corroded immediately, and Shinen relapsed to his emotionless state. However, this time, his mental illness was worse than ever before. He was a true sociopath, abandoning the ideals of love that his older brother had bequeathed to him favor of a newly sadistic personality. A Human Tempest Around a year or so passed after the death of Kyōki. Team Kijo had all progressed to the level of Chūnin, and thus, the team began to do solo missions, led other teams, etc. It was during his years as a Chūnin that Shinen began to build his reputation within Amegakure, completing difficult assignments and developing his skills. It was also during this time that he began to discover the full extent of his sociopathy, and his depraved enjoyment of killing. This particular aberrant part of Shinen's psyche was revealed to him during his first mission as an assassin. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Taijutsu Genjutsu Dōjutsu Sharingan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan *'Master of the Warp, Kamui:' *'Internal Guardian, Susanoo:' :*'External Guardian, Susanoo:' Kenjutsu Trivia *This Uchiha is a gifted character to the current owner. In honor of his friend who gave it to him, he plans to give this character a certain degree of powers, to honor his friend.